Nissan 370Z (2009)
The Nissan 370Z (also known as Fairlady Z) is a sports car from Nissan that entered production in December 2008. Replacing the 350Z, the 370Z is currently the newest model in the Z model range and is offered as a coupé and a roadster. The 370Z is powered by a VQ37VHR 3.7L V6 engine and can be ordered with Nissan's SynchroRev Match, which automatically "blips" the throttle when downshifting to remove the need for heel-and-toe footwork. It received a significant facelift as part of a 2013 model refresh. Nissan had partnered with EA as a part of their marketing strategy by introducing this car into Need for Speed: Undercover before its release as well as the Takedown mini-series by EA to help advertise the car. This resulted in players having the chance to drive the car in-game before it hit the streets. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The 370Z appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 3 car, which is unlocked upon completing the Job event "Nick of Time". It costs $92,500. It is the first car that the player gets to drive - in the opening sequence where they have to escape from the TCBPD. The Nissan 370Z is a well performing tier 3 vehicle. It can reach a top speed of 205 mph (330 km/h) in its stock form. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases as a multiplayer only car with a price tag of $49,000. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Nissan 370Z appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 with a 5.10 car rating and price tag of $55,000. It is purchasable in the car dealership upon the player collecting thirty stars. The car can be Works converted in both titles Its main strengths are acceleration and top speed. Similar to the Nissan 350Z, it may fishtail in corners although it is not difficult to control. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Nissan 370Z appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class B Tuner. It is rated 2 in both speed and handling, 3 in both acceleration and strength, and 4 in drifting. Zarinah, the top racer in Singapore, drives a 370Z in all the location's Silver Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. In addition, Zarinah's 370Z can also be seen in her profile video, albeit without a custom body kit, custom hood, roof scoop and spoiler. Zarinah Zarinah's 370Z can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Singapore Silver Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Nissan 370Z was made available in Need for Speed: World on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta session as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class car. The 370Z previously had a slightly lower top speed and slower acceleration compared to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, but handled better. However, it also had a poor nitrous boost. On July 17, 2012, the Nissan 370Z underwent several performance improvements. Its standard top speed was raised to 157 mph (253 km/h). Even though its acceleration enhancement was minimal and remains less powerful than other C class Nissans like the 350Z, its handling was improved. The 370Z is faster in corners than the Nissan Silvia (S15) because of more precise steering. It is an average car overall with handling being its best trait. Upgrades might be useful to make it more competitive in races. The 370Z is also a mediocre performer in pursuits. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on January 18, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was made available on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta session. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 20 or above and cost . On April 30, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Shard (Rental) The Shard style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta session. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Shard (Cash) The Shard style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car that was never released. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique Limited Edition livery. B-Spec The B-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on January 11, 2013. It is fitted with varying quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Nissan 370Z appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Sports Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Traffic Patrol unit. The racer vehicle can only be unlocked through redeeming a promotional Dr. Pepper code and is only available for the Xbox 360 release. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 30,000 cop bounty. In pursuits, the 370Z can sustain damage well due to its durability. It performs well in most races although players may find some cars such as the Subaru Impreza WRX STI to be better. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The 370Z appears in Shift 2: Unleashed with a price of $33,200 and C 600 performance rating. Its handling is rated 3.33. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The 370Z appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 2 car, that is unlocked upon achieving a bronze medal in every Nevada Dreams challenge in the Challenge Series. It is one of the quickest tier 2 cars. Its top speed comes close to that of the BMW 1 Series M Coupé, as well as decent acceleration and a "normal" handling rating. ''AEM'' The AEM signature edition is a tier 4 car available in the AEM Challenge Series, and unlocked upon completing all events in the AEM challenge series. ''Underground 2'' The Underground 2 signature edition is unlocked upon achieving a gold medal in every Underground challenge in the Challenge Series. It is included as part of the pre-order Underground Challenge Series pack and the ''Heroes and Villains'' pack. ''Mila Belova'' The Mila Belova signature edition is a tier 4 car unlocked by defeating Mila Belova during Stage 9 of The Run. ''Nikki Blake'' The Nikki Blake signature edition is a tier 4 car unlocked by defeating Nikki Blake during Stage 3 of The Run. ''Venom'' The Venom signature edition is a tier 5 car included as part of the downloadable ''Signature Edition Booster'' pack. Trivia *Hector Maio in Need for Speed: Undercover owns a customised 370Z. *The AEM Challenge Series in Need for Speed: The Run can be unlocked upon entering the code "aemintakes" at the cheat codes screen. *The Nissan 370Z in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can be selected with either a Black Cherry, Brilliant Silver, Magnetic Black, Monterey Blue, Pearl White, Platinum Graphite, or Solid Red body paint colour. Gallery NFSUNNissan370ZStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover Need_for_Speed_Undercover_-_Trailer_-_Nissan_370Z_-_Xbox360_PS3|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Trailer) NFSUNNissan370ZHector.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Hector's) NFSUCCustom370Z.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Intro Sequence) NFSUCPS2Nissan370ZZ34.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSP370Z.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (PlayStation Portable) Nissan 370Z shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NFSNitro_Nissan370Z.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' Zarinah_Nissan370Z.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Zarinah's) NFSW_Nissan_370Z_Z34_White.jpg|Need for Speed: World (White) NFSW_Nissan_370Z_Z34_Red.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Red) NFSW_Nissan_370Z_Z34_Shard.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Shard) NFSW_Nissan_370Z_Z34_Limited.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Limited) NFSW_Nissan_370Z_Z34_B-Spec.jpg|Need for Speed: World (B-Spec) Nissan_mountainroad_LOGO_TOPLEFT.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) Cop_Nissan_370Z_5_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) 01_Nissan_350Z_Coupe.png|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (iOS - SCPD) NFSS2U370Z.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2U370ZWorks.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Nissan 370Z Z34 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) TheRun-image133825.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run TheRun-image133828.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Mika Belova) TheRun-image133829.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Nikki Blake) TheRun-image133830.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (AEM) TheRun-image133831.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Underground) TheRun-image133827.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Venom) Category:Heroes and Villains Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars Category:Dr. Pepper Cars (Hot Pursuit 2010)